1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved attachment on adjustable straps on baseball-type caps. More particularly, the invention relates to an attachment which carries a logo or advertising message herein referred to as "logo" which is attached to the adjustable straps commonly used on baseball caps and caps of similar type to accommodate varying head sizes. Further, the attachment conceals the straps and at least part of the opening formed in the back of the cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Baseball-type caps are widely used and frequently bear logos on the front. Commonly these baseball caps are formed with an opening in the back and are made adjustable for various head sizes by means of straps attached to the headband which overlap at the opening. Frequently one strap has a series of spaced holes and the other has one or more studs which may be forced into the holes to secure the straps in proper adjustment.
Attachments to these straps have also been used. One type of attachment prevents the hair of the wearer from protruding through the opening in the back of the cap. Still another attachment is a hair band for protruding hair. Removable name plates with logos have also been attached to the straps by loops similar to belt loops and in other ways.
The present invention discloses and claims various ways of attaching logos to the adjustment straps in novel ways.